


In The Words Of

by somberland



Series: GRACKIE FICS [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Grace Papaya, Let me fulfill my fantasies, This is for Jackie Minaj, Yes this will be soft, have fun hoes, in the words of my husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberland/pseuds/somberland
Summary: Just Kasey and Jackie vibing <3
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Grace Payaya, Jackie Cox/Kasey Spickard
Series: GRACKIE FICS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy b-slurs bahahaha

The view was spectacular. You can see all the buildings and the skyscrapers and everything down below. New York is a crazy place, and it’s nice to see it a little more quiet than usual. A few people were walking around the streets. Staying in isolation prevented them from doing so. Kasey and Jackie stood at the rooftop of their apartment. They were looking over from the ledge, admiring the scenery before their eyes.

“It’s so peaceful,” Jackie whispered low that you almost couldn’t hear it. Kasey turned his head towards her and nodded. He looked at how good she looked at this light. She was all dressed up in a little vintage black number. Her gown perfectly hugged all her curves. The feathers were a cute little detail too. Kasey could not stop staring at this goddess of a woman. Her face was painted by him, and he couldn’t resist marveling at his handiwork.

“Mm,” he muttered, “you look good,” Jackie giggled at that. “Thank you,” she looked back up at him, her eyes twinkling. Kasey let out a little laugh. “That was all my work,” he countered, “without me, you’d look like a rat,” he joked with her. Jackie laughed heartily. “Very well then, thank you, babe,” even though she was wearing heels, she still had to tiptoe to kiss Kasey’s cheek. She pulled away and they locked eyes, they were both lost in each other’s eyes. It was clear that these two were in love. 

After nine years of their relationship, their love for each other never faltered. It only grew stronger as time passed. They had their arguments and misunderstandings but at the end of the day, they always pull through. These two act like an old married couple. The sounds of their constant banter and bickering fill their tiny apartment. The place was small, but it was  _ home _ . It was decorated for their tastes. It just feels so homey and lived in and cosey and  _ loved.  _

“Come on, we gotta shoot this stuff,” Kasey pulled them out of their trance to do what they came to do. “Go there, it looks like a nice shot,” Jackie started bossing around. Kasey laughed nervously and shook his head. He had no choice and he just had to follow his girl. 

After five minutes of taking pictures in various poses and angles, Jackie got a little sweaty. To prevent her make-up from melting off, Kasey came prepared. He got his backpack full of make-up and things they might need. “Wait, let me re-touch your face, sit down,” he commanded. Jackie sat down on the bench where all their stuff lay. Kasey started rummaging down the bag finding the powder brush he needed. “Crap,” he cursed when he saw that he forgot to bring the brush.

“Seriously?” Jackie laughed at her partner, “sweetie, you bought everything up here and you forgot the brush?” Kasey rolled his eyes at that, “shut up, I’m gonna get it.” He walked away and proceeded to go back to their apartment, leaving Jackie to do her own antics.

He figured to use the stairs since it would be much faster. He walked down with many thoughts clouding his head. 

_ Jackie, Jackie, Jackie. Jackie? Jackie. Jackie!  _

It’s so crazy how head over heels in love he is. He would do anything for that woman. Jackie was his whole life. He can’t imagine a life without her. Thinking about it just makes him feel so empty and lost. This woman has been his strength, his biggest supporter, the love of his life. That beautiful loving, caring, compassionate nerd.  _ Jacqueline Cox. _

He fumbled with the keys to the apartment, and when he finally was able to unlock it, he made a beeline straight to the bedroom where he knows that certain brush is. Being a make-up artist and having a drag queen as a partner makes you have a lot of make-up, and living in a tiny apartment makes you utilize all the space you can.

He saw the brush on the table and grabbed it, he looked around and started thinking of other things he might need. His eyes went straight to his bedside drawer. He didn’t think twice, he needs it. “Fuck it,” he said out loud. He grabbed the box and went straight up. He knows they’re actually going to use it and that puts a smile on his face.

* * *

Jackie is still sitting down, now munching on some cookies from Kasey’s backpack. (And yes, he did pack everything, there were bottles of water, food, combs, bobby pins, and of course, tons of make-up) “Glad to see you’re back,” Jackie said with her mouth full of cookies. “Yeah, yeah,” Kasey got the cosmetics he needed from the bag and started to get to work. “Drink some water, flush the cookies out of your teeth,” he started applying powder to Jackie’s nose. The girl just nodded and fed the rest of her cookie to Kasey. Kasey opened his mouth and started chewing. “This is really good,” 

After a few minutes of retouching Jackie’s face and fixing her hair, it was time to continue taking more photos and videos they needed. Jackie started posing and moving her hands all over her body. She stared into the camera with her sultry eyes. Kasey was feeling some sort of way, that’s for sure. 

“Wait,” Kasey interrupted the shoot, he stood up from where he was kneeling and walked to Jackie. He got the brush from his pocket and started powdering her nose.  _ Boop. _ He grabbed her face and started to powder her temples. “There we go,” he gave off a little smile, which the girl mirrored. “Stunning,” he mumbled and let go of her face. “A couple more shots?” Jackie asked. Kasey nodded at that and he continued to snap pictures of Jackie. 

They were just talking and laughing. They were having fun like they usually do. Jackie would pull a funny face or two and that would make Kasey laugh along. Kasey also did funny faces behind the camera, making Jackie laugh. They were having a fun time. They even took some pictures together after they were done. They packed up and was ready to go back downstairs. They were now looking over the city. It was almost sunset. The view looked so mesmerizing, everything was perfect. They were together and that’s all that matters. The world is a crazy place right now, you don’t know what will happen next. 

“Jackie,” Kasey whispered. The girl just hummed in reply. “Where do you think that person is going?” Jackie looked at her partner in confusion. “Look,” he pointed out, “he’s just lost in his little world. Wandering around with no destination,” 

“And how do you know that?” Jackie sassed back. “Because I’ve seen him walking around since we got up here,” Kasey took in a deep breath. “Earth is crazy--” Jackie laughed at that, “Crazy is an understatement--” Kasey looked at her and said, “let me finish,” Jackie shook her head and raised her hands up in defeat, “Okay. okay,”

“Everything changes. Think about it,” he said. Jackie continued to listen to him, still looking at the man walking around the block. “Nothing ever stays the same, sure, the tide will rise and fall but it’s never in the exact same place,” he said with conviction.

“Yes, Mr. Smartypants,” Jackie now looked up at the setting sun, “thank you for that,” Kasey snickered and continued to talk. “There’s a lot of things in my life I regret,” Jackie abruptly looked at him, giving her full attention. Kasey’s heart started beating faster, but he still continued, “I think about it sometimes, I can never forget about those things. But you? You’re that something I never regret.” Jackie held Kasey’s hand in hers and smiled. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Kasey nodded back. “I want you to know I’m not going anywhere,” Jackie gave a little smile at that and tilted her head to the side. She looks so beautiful at the moment. Kasey was lost in her beauty, but it was her soul that makes him love her so much. “Anything could change, but you can never get rid of me,” Kasey said with passion. They were cherishing this moment with each other. They were always very vocal about their love for one another, and this was one of those days.

“You have my heart and soul, Jackie. You are the love of my life,” he proclaimed. Tears started to fall from Jackie’s face. Kasey was quick to wipe it off with the hand that wasn’t trapped in her iron grip. “Hear me right now, I am saying and not telling,” 

“Of course,” Jackie sobbed. Kasey smiled at that. This human being is the love of his life. This woman owns him. He would do anything for her. He grabbed the box from his pocket and knelt down.

“Good, because I am asking you to marry me,”


	2. Not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for the boys with the booming system top down AC with the cooler system

“What did you say?” Jackie’s mouth dropped in shock. She looked down at Kasey, who is now on one knee holding a black velvet box housing a ring inside. The ring, oh the ring. It looked so delicate and perfect. The ring was gold with a diamond in the middle. It wasn’t too thin and it wasn’t too thick. It was simple but enchanting, just like Jackie. 

“Marry me,” Kasey looked up at her with nervous eyes, he never had a doubt about marrying this woman, but now he was terrified that she could say no.

“You’re proposing?” Jackie asked another question, still in awe. The girl is in so much shock she can’t wrap her head around the situation. Kasey had to laugh at that, “No, I’m just on my knee holding out a ring to your face,”

Jackie smiled so hard with tears falling down her face. She nodded and dropped to her knees. She looked at Kasey, who had tears falling down his face too, and nodded. 

“Yes, a million times yes,” Kasey grabbed Jackie’s hand and slid the ring on. He hugged her so tightly and kissed her passionately.

Jackie looked at the ring on her hand, “Wow,” she breathed out, “it looks perfect.” Kasey nodded and lifted themselves off the ground. The New York sunset illuminated the diamond embedded in the gold band. 

“It took me so long to find the perfect one,” Kasey lifted her dainty hands to his face and kissed the ring. Jackie hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders. 

“This is so perfect, I love you so much,” she was still sniffling, full of emotion. She’s overwhelmed but so full of love.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kasey. Only him. He’s the only person to be there for her for the longest time. When she doubted herself, Kasey was there to love and support her. Kasey was that constant in her life. Kasey always supported her and was there for her. With all the late hours, Kasey was always there to greet her back or pick her up. No matter how tired Jackie was, Kasey was always patient with her. He’d do anything for her. 

The same goes for the other way. Kasey works with a lot of pretty girls. He tends to get a little touchy, being a make-up artist. He holds their faces, that’s it. Does it make Jackie jealous? Well, sometimes. Those skinny, pretty, blonde girls make her growl, especially when they get flirty with Kasey. Kasey is a fine looking blonde haired white man, Jackie worries that he might find a blondie to go with him. 

Jackie was, well, how do you say this? Exotic. She was different, unlike any other. That’s why Kasey loves her so much. They were polar opposites, but at the same time it feels like they could be the same person. Their mind and bodies are just synced. 

They’re basking in the glow of the falling sun. They don’t know how long they’ve been standing there. Kasey breaks the silence, “Hey, wanna go down already?” Jackie just nodded and muttered a little “m-hmm” 

“I’m cooking us dinner. My famous meatballs,” Kasey grabbed his backpack and turned to Jackie, who was already by the staircase. 

“Well, just as long as you season it, dear husband,” Jackie teased, “I have no complaints,”

“Dear husband, eh?” Kasey raised his eyebrows and took her hand in his as they walked down the staircase together. 

“I know you like it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the words of my husband <3 
> 
> realizing how this actually could've happened in reverse makes me think of my life choices

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes if ur not screaming rn u are heartless


End file.
